


Me and You and Well, Me Again

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: NSFW Adventures [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko and Diana are kinky AF, Clone Sex, Clones, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Diana isn’t quite sure if she should pat herself on the back for teaching Akko this spell or not, but one thing she does know, is that whatever the two of them get up to with this, will be some of the hottest things she’ll ever experience.





	1. Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the last two days, AlltheCliches and I (take a shot) have been discussing clones and what Diana and Akko would do with them. 
> 
> So like, two Akkos one Diana. Two Dianas one Akko. There’s been a few things i’ve written for this idea, but this one shot broke Cliche. 
> 
> So this one is Two Akkos one Diana and Akko is using her clone to fuck herself in front of Diana because Diana is into it and she’s touching herself in time with what she sees, but Akko has another idea...

“I bet you wish.” Akko panted, her eyes locked onto Diana.

“That this was you.” The clone finished as her fingers slid further up Akko’s inner thigh and Diana whined as she copied the action on her own person. Her fingers teasingly tracing along the slick wetness that had gathered between her legs.

Diana watched Akko with hungry eyes, her mouth agape as she panted, her heart racing in anticipation and her legs fell open even more when her fingers curled against her panties, pushing them aside enough to let her fingers slide in. Akko moaned Diana’s name as she watched, her eyes half lidded and her hands gripping her skirt even tighter.

It was the second Diana’s fingers disappeared though, _just_  as they were about to make contact with Diana’s throbbing, hot, slick core that Akko had an idea. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her wand and with an uncoordinated flick of her wrist Akko summoned one more thing that would make Diana cry out her name.

“Nuh-uh-huh.”

Diana gasped as another Akko appeared behind her, her fingers closing around her wrist and halting her movements. A shiver went up Diana’s spine and throughout her entire frame as this new Akko’s lips brushed against her ear, her hot breath covering her. 

“You wouldn’t want to miss the show would you?”

Diana could only whine as she felt her hand being pushed away from her heat, her hips bucking up in a feeble attempt to touch herself and she whimpered when she saw Akko throw her head back, a loud moan escaping her as her clone’s fingers finally entered her.

“ _Watch me._ ”


	2. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short AF thing that was shared with Cliche regarding the clones

__“Whose idea was it to do this?”

“Oh.” Akko gasped as she rolled her hips harder against Diana’s thigh.

“ _It was yours._ ” The other Akko moaned against her neck, her head leaning over Diana’s shoulders as her hands reached down to her chest, her hands slipping under Diana’s rumpled shirt to squeeze her breasts. Akko’s fingers twisting and pinching her aching nipples.  

“Oh, sweet heavens. _Akko_.”


	3. Three Is Not a Crowd

Akko groaned as Diana licked broad strokes through her folds and she let out an almost sob like moan as she felt Diana’s clone release her nipple with a wet pop, before sliding up to her ear, her breath hot as it puffed against her and Akko let out a string of incoherent sounds as she sang nothing but praises in that delectable, British voice.

“Oh Akko. You’re doing so brilliantly well. I am so proud of you. You’re such a good girl.”

Akko tightened her fingers in her Diana’s hair, shoving her face impossibly closer as she felt her walls clench around Diana’s tongue.

“Ah! D-Dia _na!! I’m gonna-”_

Akko arched her back as her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her thighs trembling around Diana’s head as she helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Akko, through her high, could faintly feel Diana’s clone biting down on her shoulder and another wave hit her all at once.

“ _Ah! Nggh_...”

“That’s it Akko.”

“ _Ride it out_.”

Akko’s insides clenched once more as another wave hit her, her cries echoing through out the room. She was so gone that she hasn’t even noticed that Diana had pulled out of her, her fingers replacing her tongue as she pressed her wet lips against Akko’s other ear.

It wasn’t until two wonderfully in sync voices moaned her name that Akko noticed the difference. She could feel her throat beginning to hurt as she continued to moan and scream, her body shaking as the final waves of her orgasm rushed out of her and onto Diana’s hand, splashing against their skin and onto the sheet beneath them. 


End file.
